


Not so Weird After All

by beastieboys



Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children (Movie)
Genre: Coming Out, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, anon request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8275342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beastieboys/pseuds/beastieboys
Summary: Jacob teaches the children about how sexualities and genders are okay to explore.





	

**Author's Note:**

> from my [tumblr](http://jakeenoch.tumblr.com)\-- Fic request: Jacob teaches the older peculiars about gender and sexuality in 2016 and Enoch realises maybe he isn't so weird after all? 
> 
> thanks for reading and supporting this ship and my writing !! hollowheart 4evr !!

Jacob has his arm draped lightly on the couch, behind where Enoch is sitting, with Emma on Jake’s other side. The peculiars are watching more of Horace’s dreams, consisting of no prophecies this time, just  _ clothes _ , and Jake can sense Enoch’s yawn wasn’t from lack of sleep, rather it was from boredom. 

 

“I’m bored,” says Hugh, “Can someone else do something?”

 

Bronwyn stands from her seat and begins to lift the couch opposite Jake, holding Hugh, into the air, before Miss Peregrine snaps her fingers at her.

 

“Bronwyn, not now. Too many valuables.” the woman says, her voice gentle compared to her first action.

 

“Tell us something about the future, Jacob!” Olive suggests, leaning past Enoch to smile at him. The children make sounds of agreement and enthusiasm.

 

Jake looks over at Miss Peregrine to make sure it’s okay first, and when she nods ever so slightly and gives a closed-mouth smile, he stands awkwardly. 

 

“Um, so in the future…” Jake searches for something to say that is cool but not detrimental to these kids’ view of life, “...you can be, um, queer.”

 

A few of the older kids gasp at the word.  _ Shit, that’s a slur here.  _ He glances over to see Miss Peregrine’s eyes widen in shock. 

 

“Nonono! I’m serious, and that’s a good word in 2016. You can be a boy and like boys, a girl and like girls, both, neither, and you can also, um, change genders. Well, like, your gender can be different than the one you were given at birth.” Jacob looks at many confused faces and takes a deep breath before continuing.

 

“Like, you could be a boy to other people until you realize you’re a girl and then you can be a girl, and vice versa. You can also be both or neither or something different entirely.” Jake says, which is followed by a long silence.

 

“That’s strange.” Emma says, breaking the quiet. “In a nice way. I’ve never thought about anything like that.”

 

Jake looks down at her. “Well, I suggest you take a day to look at yourself and think about it. All of you,” Jake brings his eyes back up to the children around him, “it may help you discover something about yourself that will make you feel good.”

 

“Are you...queer...Jake?” Millard asks, hesitating on the word.

 

“Um, yes, I’m bisexual.” Jacob replies, rubbing his fingers together at his sides.

 

“Okay, children. Time to reset the loop, then straight to bed afterward.” Miss Peregrine interjects, checking her watch. “Let’s go.”

 

When Jake finally gets to Abe’s-- _ his  _ room, he lays on the bed and stares at the ceiling. He hopes that outing himself in an attempt to educate his friends doesn’t backfire. It shouldn’t. It can’t. He can’t go through the pain of alienation again.

 

Three knocks sound on his door.

 

“It’s open.” Jacob says.

 

The door creaks, revealing Enoch behind it. He looks like he’d been doing the same thing Jake has been: lying awake, contemplating. 

 

“Hi.” says the other boy, smiling only a little. 

 

“Hey.” Jacob sits up to look at him better.

 

“I was wondering if you could help me?” Enoch asks, almost ominously, making Jake’s heart pound in his chest.

 

“Sure, as long as you don’t need my heart.” Jake jokes.

 

“Nah, just your mouth.” Enoch replies, casual, as he approaches Jacob on his bed.

 

“What?”

 

“What you said, about being queer, I think, maybe, I am?” Enoch explains, sitting down beside the American boy. 

 

Jake opens and closes his mouth, void of anything to say.

 

“I want to kiss you, um, to see if I am or not.” 

 

“Oh..okay.” Jake nods, looking directly at Enoch’s lips for the first time since, well, when they were sitting on the couch, and he notices how plump they actually are,  _ how kissable _ they will be. 

 

Enoch places a hand on Jacob’s shoulder and leans in to kiss him. The moment their lips connect Jacob melts into it, considering back in 2016 he’d never been kissed (except  _ once  _ by Ricky who just wanted to know if he was queer, too). But this isn’t about that. This is about the fact that Enoch is pulling away too soon and opening his eyes and looking Jake right in his face.

 

“I’m gay.” Enoch says, his breathing kinda heavy for someone who’s only kissed softly.

 

“Good.” Jake replies, which is cliche as hell, but it makes Enoch’s cheeks grow warm. He knows this because Enoch’s lips are back on his in an instant and he can feel the warmth.

 

The boys keep the kissing soft, closed mouthed, because they have all of eternity and it’s only three a.m., the stars are twinkling outside Jake’s window. For once he feels like he doesn’t have to hide who he is around someone, he’s peculiar, he’s queer, he’s awkward and for some reason, he feels like Enoch doesn’t see him as anything other than himself.

 

Enoch sleeps in Jacob’s bed with him that night, not in a sexual way, but in a way that allows a closeness neither of them have had in what feels like an eternity (though every time Jacob tries to wrap his arm around Enoch he gets shoved almost off the bed, apparently it’s a process). But Jacob feels content. Truly content.

  
In the morning, they walk down together, because honestly, someone probably noticed if Enoch wasn’t in his bed. They don’t hold hands or anything, for they don’t know if it was just a one time event, where Enoch needed closure on himself and Jacob craved human affection, or if they truly have a spark between them, but Jacob now has all the time in the world to find out.


End file.
